


Mama And Popsicle

by Jake_Matthews



Series: Avengers One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hypocrisy, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Nightmares, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Steve are the cutest parents, silly nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_Matthews/pseuds/Jake_Matthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony isn't particularly fond of his son calling him 'mama', and when their 'only after nightmares' deal falls through, he comes up with a new deal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama And Popsicle

"MAMA!!!!" Peter screamed as he woke from his nightmare. "MAMA!!!!"

"He's on his way up, Peter. He'll be here in a minute. Just relax, breathe..." JARVIS attempted to soothe the snivelling six year-old. Peter hugged his knees and rocked back and forth on his bed. This was the problem with living in such a big tower, it could take ages for his parents to come to him when he needed them. He was shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face, soaking the knees of his Captain America pyjamas. Uncle Bucky had given him them as a birthday present, thinking it was funny. Dad had found it hilarious, and Pops had just shaken his head, smiling.

Two and a half minutes after Peter had awoken, his bedroom door burst open to reveal his Dad, panting. Peter raised his head and stretched out his arms. "Mama..."

"Hey, it's okay, Petey, I'm here..." Tony Stark walked over to the bed and picked Peter up, cuddling the child to his chest. He turned and sat on the edge of the bed, placing Peter on his lap and stroking his hair. "Shh, shh... It's okay, kiddo. It's okay, you're alright... Was it the same as usual?" Peter nodded tearfully, reaching his hand up and placing it on the glowing arc reactor in the centre of his Dad's chest. "Okay, shh... don't worry... Everything'll be okay, I'm not going anywhere... And your Pops'll be home in the morning. He'll be here, he'll look after you while I'm down in the lab..."

"You shouldn't be down in the lab, you promised Pops you'd stay up here to look after me..."

"I know, but apparently DUM-E managed to knock some things over... I had to go down and make sure everything was alright, didn't want the house burning down... You were asleep, I thought it'd be okay. I'm sorry Pete. But I promise, I'll be up here the rest of the night, yeah? I'm not gonna leave you alone again... Promise."

"Okay, Mama." Peter sniffed loudly. Tony cuddled him closer and kissed the top of his head, rocking him gently. They stayed like that for about an hour, until Peter eventually stopped crying.

"You good now, Petey?"

"Yeah Mama, I'm good."

"Hey! What did we agree about the m-word? Only when you're upset, yeah? You're better now, so it's Dad, yeah?"

"But I like calling you Mama!"

"Yeah, well I don't really like being called that, so... stop. Okay?"

"You always call Pops 'Capsicle', even though he doesn't like it." He paused for a moment, then asked, "Why Capsicle?"

"Because he's _Cap_ tain America, and he spent seventy years frozen, kinda like a popsicle, so I call him Capsicle. Sometimes I call him 'Popsicle', so I can call your Uncle Bucky 'Popsicle Mark II'... I guess it is a little hypocritical of me to tell you off when I'm always giving people nicknames they don't like... Okay, I've got a new deal for you..."

\- - - -

"Tony? Peter? JARVIS, where are they?"

"They're asleep in Peter's room. Shall I wake them and alert them to your presence?"

"No, I'll go wake them myself." Steve crept down the hall to Peter's room and slipped inside silently. Tony and Peter were curled up on the bed, fast asleep. Steve smiled at the sight of them, and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to Tony, and gently reached over to nudge Tony awake.

"Huh! What?... Steve? You're early..." He blinked several times, trying to wake himself up. Steve smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you too, Tony. How come you're sleeping here?"

"Peter had a nightmare..." He turned to Peter and gently shook his shoulder. "Hey, Peter... Wake up, Peter, Pops is home... Peter..." Slowly Peter began to stir, opening his eyes and looking around. He spotted Steve and his eyes lit up. He shot up, launching himself into Steve's arms, hugging him tight.

"Hey there," Steve laughed. "Miss me?" Peter nodded, burying his head in his Pops' shoulder. Tony smiled at Steve, and leaned over to kiss him. Peter wriggled away when he felt the arc reactor press into his back.

"Mama! Popsicle!" He cried, wrinkling his nose in mock disgust. Steve pulled away from Tony, looking at Peter in shock. Tony struggled to hold back a laugh.

"What did you say, Peter?" Steve asked, gaping at Peter. Peter just giggled at him. "Did you just call me Popsicle?" Peter nodded, still giggling.

"It's our new deal. He can call me 'Mama'," Tony scrunched his face up in disgust at the word, "so long as he also calls you Popsicle." Steve frowned at him.

"What happened to the old deal?"

"Peter pointed out that I always call everyone silly nicknames even when they complain, so I decided this was fairer." Steve rolled his eyes.

"So the right to call people ridiculous nicknames is so important to you that you're willing to let Peter call you Mama?" He shook his head. "I know you're a genius Tony, but sometimes you can be such an idiot."

"I'm your idiot." Steve smiled and kissed Tony again.


End file.
